


Unerwartete Allianz

by Muketsu



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), Watch_Dogs
Genre: Abduction, Alternative Perspective, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Rape, Violence, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muketsu/pseuds/Muketsu
Summary: Chicago, Illinoise im Jahre 2013. Aiden verfolgte eine heiße Spur zu Damien und findet mehr als ihm lieb ist.//Story spielt in Watch_Dogs,da dachte ich aber noch man sucht nur Damien und Jordi ist n böser,deshalb könnte es out of the Game seinXD //





	1. Das Treffen

Draußen findet sich nur noch das Licht der Autos, Laternen und weniger Fenster. Das schwarze Auto hält auf einem Parkplatz und ein Mann mit Mantel, Kappe und einem Tuch als Mundschutz steigt aus. Einen Moment blickt er nach oben und geht dann durch eine Tür in das Gebäude und die Treppen hoch. Vor einer Wohnungstür bleibt er stehen, zieht seine Schlüssel und geht rein. Dort erwarten ihn bereits ein älterer Mann und eine Frau.


	2. Internetrecherche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemeinsam mit T-Bone und Clara neuen Dingen auf die Spur kommen~

Das Tuch zieht er sich über die Nase runter, sodass es wieder um seinen Hals hängt. Dann geht er auf die zwei Personen zu. Die Wohnung ist nicht wirklich ordentlich und wirkt auch nicht so als würde sich Jemand hier länger als ein paar Stunden täglich aufhalten. Es gibt einen Tisch auf dem Monitore stehen. Alle sind eingeschaltet und ein Beamer strahlt an eine Wand wo viele Bilder, Zettel und Linien zu sehen sind.

Aiden: Was habt ihr raus gefunden?

Neugierig schaut er zu seinen Verbündeten. Raymond Kenney, alias T-Bone, Grady ist etwas jünger als Aiden und wirkt mit dem Bart und seiner Frisur, sowie mit der leicht bestickten und eingerissenen Jeans lässiger als sein Freund. Kurz schaut er zu Clara Lille das jüngste Mitglied ihrer Gruppe. Diese schaut zum Bildschirm und tippt schnell auf der Tastatur davor herum.

Clara: Wir haben ein Datenbank gefunden zu Männern die in der letzten Zeit verschwunden sind. Das interessante ist weniger ihr Verschwinden oder ihr Leben, sondern ihr Aussehen.

Aiden:Wie meinst du da?

T-Bone: Kurze braune Haare, grüne Augen, Drei-Tage Bart, gut gebaut und mit Kappe. Dürfte dir bekannt vorkommen, wenn du in den Spiegel schaust.

Aiden: ....wisst ihr wer sie Entführt hat?

Clara: Wir vermuten das Damien seine Finger im Spiel hat, aber Beweise haben wir nicht. Allerdings ist Interessant wo die Männer verschwunden sind.

Wieder tippt sie auf der Tastatur herum, während Aiden zu ihr kommt. Auf dem Bild ist eine Karte zu sehen auf der mehrere Punkte erscheinen. Alle liegen in einem großen Häuserblock und Aiden fällt sofort auf was Clara meint.

Aiden: Alle liegen nahe beim Technickcenter. Die Firma betreibt krumme Geschäfte und hat dort ihre Hauptzentrale für Kundenservice.

T-Bone: Richtig. Das Gebäude ist sehr gut überwacht und hat viel Wachpersonal, damit keine Kunden woanders hin kommen als in den Serviceraum ganz unten.

Clara: Interessant ist, das es dort jede zweite Woche eine kleine Veranstaltung gibt. Genauso auch wieder morgen.

Aiden: Worum geht es dabei?

T-Bone: Mit Flyern möchten sie von Männern Fotos eingereicht bekommen als Werbebild für ihre Wechselnden Werbungen. Zur Präsentation gibt es Abends eine Feier wo jeder Teilnehmer feiern darf. Viele machen es nur dem Essen wegen.

Clara: Man kommt also nicht rein, wenn man nicht teilnimmt.

Ihm schwant übles so wie Clara es sagt und eine Kamera hervor nimmt. Sie kommt zu ihm und zieht ihm die Kappe und die Maske ab. Dabei bemerkt sie seinen missmutigen Blick.

Clara: Mit anderen Sachen fällst du schon nicht gleich auf, wenn es wirklich durch Damien ist.

Aiden: Wenn wir so eine Spur zu Damien finden.

Sie lächelt und die Beiden lassen Aiden Zeit um sich umzuziehen. Anstelle von Jeans, Pullover, Mantel und Kappe nimmt er sich eine schwarze Hose, Shirt und Jacke.

Clara: Perfekt~ Zur Feier kannst du deine Sachen ja wieder anziehen.

Schnell macht sie ein paar Fotos von ihm, wobei sie danach darauf achtet das der Hintergrund geändert ist und nichts auf Aiden als zutrifft. Über eine Fake-E-Mail schickt sie die Bilder dann an die Firma und nur kurz darauf kommt eine rückantwort.

Aiden: Dann legen wir los.


	3. Die Feierlichkeiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal sehen was sie finden werden~

Nachdem sie alle nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen haben begibt sich Aiden einen Tag darauf am Abend zur Feier. Dort sind viele Männer, die Unterschiedlich aussehen oder ihm ein wenig ähneln. Da die meisten Alltagskleidung tragen fällt Aiden unter ihnen nicht so sehr auf. Möglichst außerhalb des Sichtfeldes der Kameras schaut er auf sein Handy um zu sehen ob er sich in das System der Firma rein hacken kann. T-Bone und Clara sind in der Nähe vom Gebäude in einem Auto und behalten alles über die Kameras im Auge. Auf der Feier tut sich zu ihrer Enttäuschung nicht viel und einen Weg an den Wachposten vorbei finden sie auch nicht. Nachdem die Feier ohne eine große Besonderheit endet verlässt Aiden das Gebäude.

Aiden: Das hat nichts gebracht. Aber die Männer verschwanden in unmittelbarer Nähe der Firma. Vielleicht passiert noch was.

Seinen Mundschutz zieht er hoch und hat die Händen in den Manteltaschen, während er auf dem Weg zu seinen Verbündeten ist. Diese stehen an einer Straße und können seitlich in die Straße schauen wo Aiden auf sie zu kommt. Plötzlich biegt ein Van in die Straße ein und hält seitlich vor Aiden. Im selben Moment hält ein exakt gleicher schwarzer Van ebenso und sofort ist der Fixer alarmiert. Durch den vorderen Van können Clara und T-Bone den hinteren nicht sehen. Gleichzeitig gehen die Schiebetüren zu Aiden hin an beiden Fahrzeugen auf, bevor die Autos stehen. Seine Pistole will er ziehen als Jemand von hinten seinen Mundschutz runter zieht und ihm ein getränktes Tuch auf den Mund drückt. Noch bevor er etwas tun kann werden seine Gelenke schwach und die Männer schaffen ihn zu dritt in den hinteren Van. Die Türen gehen zu und beide Fahrzeuge machen sich ans flüchten. Es ging sehr schnell und Aidens Freunde können nur zu den Vans schauen.

Clara: Verdammt wo ist Aiden drin??

Sie folgen dem falschen Van. Derweil bekommt Aiden mit Kabelbinder die Hand- und Fußgelenke zusammen gebunden und Klebeband auf den Mund, damit er nicht ruft. Das Mittel auf dem Tuch macht ihn schwächer, bis alles schwarz wird. Irgendwann kommt er zu sich und merkt wie er unter den Armen gepackt weggeschliffen wird. Unter sich sieht er den Fliesenboden und hebt den Kopf. Durch eine Flügeltür tragen sie ihn rein. Der Raum ist großzügig und offen geschnitten. Neben einer Bar, einer Bühne und drei großen Couchelementen wirkt alles etwas edler. Auf einer Couch sitzen zwei Männer, die man so von hinten aber nicht erkennt. Rücksichtslos wird Aiden einfach auf den Boden fallen gelassen als die Männer mit ihm nur noch ein paar Meter von der Couch weg sind.

Mann: Hier ist wieder einer.

Einer der Männer steht auf und klingt sehr freudig. Aiden erkennt die Stimme sofort und schaut auf, wie der Mann schon vor ihm steht und ihn am Kragen auf die Knie hebt.

Damien: Ach sieh an,wenn haben wir da~ Der Fuchs ist uns in die Falle gegangen~ Dann sollten wir dich doch Höflich zu unseren Feierlichkeiten einladen~


	4. Schock Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suprise,wer ist denn da bei Damien~

Von den beiden Männern wurde Aiden mit geschliffen. Hinter ihm laufen noch zwei Männer. Der eine ist Damien, der Andere ist der Mann von der Couch mit dem Damien gesprochen hatte. Über eine Tür kommen sie auf ein Zimmer, mit Terrassentür. Die Terrasse ist groß. Erst kommt Holzboden, dann Wiese. Vom Holzboden aus werfen die Männer Aiden auf die Wiese. Als er aufsieht erkennt er nun auch den anderen Mann und ihm stockt das Blut. Damien ist bereits schlimm genug, aber neben diesem steht Jordi mit dem Aiden früher im Kontakt stand. Wegen dem Klebeband kann er aber nicht sprechen und schaut grimmig zu ihm.

Jordi: Wie gut dich hier zu sehen Pearce~Hättest du dich nur früher so serviert, ich wäre froh dich schon Tod zu Wissen.

Damien: Jetzt kann er uns aber dafür noch von nutzen sein.

Jordi grinst etwas und geht zu Aiden. Mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck reißt er das Klebeband weg. Dann drückt er mit dem Fuß gegen Aiden und dreht ihn auf den Rücken.

Aiden: Wieso bist du hier Jordi!?

Damien: Weißt du es nicht? Wir sind Partner und zufällig bist du unser Ziel~

Jordi: Aber dich zu töten wäre zu Schade, also machen wir mit dir das selbe wie bei den anderen, mit einem Unterschied. Bei dir legen wir selbst Hand an~

Aiden: Eure Folter funktioniert nicht ohne Tote.

Damien: Diese schon~

Nun kommt er auch zu ihm und hat die Männer weggeschickt. So sind die Drei alleine auf der Terrasse wo sie Niemand sehen kann. Die Kappe landet mit dem Mundschutz im Gras und an den Haaren gepackt zieht Jordi ihn hoch, sodass Aiden sitzt. Von hinten zieht Damien ihm den Mantel über die Schultern aus.

Aiden: ...Moment was habt ihr vor??

Wie zu erwarten wehrt sich Aiden dagegen, bis Jordi ihm mit einem Fuß zwischen die Beine geht. Die Hacke noch auf dem Boden drückt er mit der vorderen Hälfte vom Schuh auf Aidens Glied.

Jordi: Genieß einfach die Show, du bist schließlich der Hauptdarsteller~

Den Kabelbinder um Aidens Hände löst Damien und zieht ihm den Mantel aus. Den Moment der Freiheit will Aiden direkt ergreifen. Dafür ist er jedoch nicht schnell genug, da Jordi ihm in den Bauch tritt. Kurz schnappt er nach Luft und spürt den Schmerz deutlich. Damien packt seine Hände und zieht ihm den Pullover über den Kopf aus und bindet ihn bei seinen Händen so fest, das Aiden sie wieder nicht nutzen kann. Am Kinn wird er nach vorne gezogen. Seine Augen weiten sich sofort wie Jordi ihn küsst. Dabei drückt er seine Zunge in Aidens Mund und lässt ihm keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Mit dem Fuß drückt er mehr auf sein Glied, womit er Aiden ein leichtes stöhnen vor Schmerz entlocken kann, ehe er seinen Fuß runter nimmt. Noch bevor er merkt was geschieht öffnet Damien seine Hose und zieht sie mit Jordis Hilfe runter zu Aidens Fußgelenken. So schnell entkleidet zu werden und dann noch von den Beiden gefällt ihm gar nicht. Viel Widerstand kann er aber nicht leisen und merkt wie er kribbelig wird, als Damien ihm doch zärtlich über die Brust leckt und dabei über einen Nippel. Den Kuss löst Jordi jetzt erst endlich und hockt sich hin. Etwas streicht er über Aidens Glied, was nur noch durch die Shorts geschützt ist.

Aiden: ..hah...lasst das...

Jordi: Du warst nie ein ehrlicher Mensch, gut das dein Körper wenigstens die Wahrheit sagt~

Nur etwas zieht er die Shorts runter und Aiden merkt sofort den leichten Wind, bis sich Jordis Hand um sein Glied legt und er von ihm stark gepumpt wird. Mit der freien Hand packt er seine Eier, die noch in den Shorts sind und massiert sie. Als hätten sie sich abgestimmt beißt Damien ihm im selben Moment in die Schulter. Sie entlocken ihm ein sehr heißes und lautes stöhnen. So hat er sich selbst noch nicht gehört und hasst es. Eine Weile machen sie so weiter, aber als Aiden kurz davor steht zu kommen spürt er einen Druck um sein Glied. Erschrocken schaut er runter und kann nur zu sehen wie Damien ihm Kabelbinder um den Ansatz vom Glied bindet.

Damien: Wir wollen die Show ja nicht zu früh beenden~

Noch bevor er sich dagegen äußern kann zieht Jordi seinen Kopf nach hinten und er bekommt dessen Glied in den Mund. Es geht sehr tief und das Atmen fällt ihm schwer, selbst durch die Nase.

Jordi: Wenn du zu beißt, kastriere ich dich gleich hier Pearce.

Einen Moment lang macht Aiden die Augen zu, als er sie im nächsten Moment weit aufreißt. So ist gut zu sehen wie deutlich und schön grün sie sind. Die Ursache findet sich weiter unten bei Damien, der ohne jegliche Vorbereitung mit zwei Fingern in Aidens Anal rein ist. Durch das leichte spreizen der Finger, spreizt er ebenso den Fixer. Tief dringt er in seinen alten Partner ein, tastet alles ab und nimmt nicht lange darauf noch einen dritten Finger dazu. Es treibt Aiden die Tränen in die Augen, zumalst sich durch den Kabelbinder um sein Glied die Lust spürbar in ihm staut. Innerlich hofft er nur das sie nicht weiter gehen, aber er kennt sie und weiß das seine Hoffnung ganz klar hoffnungslos ist.


	5. Heimliche Zuhörer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da lauscht Jemand der folter~

Er kann nicht sagen wie lange es nun schon so geht und hat das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren. Nachdem ihm Jordi eine Ladung Sperma in den Hals gespritzt hat, haben die Männer sich abgewechselt. Auch von Damien kriegt er es ab und hustet.

Jordi: Was ist los? Du weißt wie du dein Leid verkürzen könntest, oder nicht?~Also?

Ihm ist gut bekannt was die Beiden hören wollen. Nämlich das er sich ihnen ergibt, sich unterlegen gibt und sie anfleht. Es ist mehr als nur gegen seine Würde und eher wäre er gestorben als einen der Beiden um etwas anzuflehen. Aber sein Körper ist ganz heiß und er weiß nicht wie lange er das noch aushält. Zur selben Zeit sind T-Bone und Clara endlich in Aidens Wohnung angekommen und versuchen sein Handy zu hacken.

T-Bone: Dann starten wir Mal das Programm.

Nickend drückt Clara eine Taste und kurz darauf stockt beiden der Atem. Nun können sie über Aidens Handy, was noch in der Manteltasche ist, alles mithören und für sie sind Jordi und Damien keine Fremden.

Jordi: Na was sagst du? Das klingt doch nach einem fairen Deal~

Die Zähne beißt er zusammen und knurrt etwas, sieht aber keine andere Chance so ätzend er es auch findet. Nur sehr leise und missmutig bringt er seine Stimme hervor.

Aiden: ....bitte..

Damien: Du musst schon lauter reden.

Jordi: Und genau sagen was du willst~

Aiden: ....hn...Bitte...nehmt mich..

Wütend beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe, bis es leicht blutet und hasst sie für diese Demütigung.

Jordi: Das geht doch auch lauter und flehender, oder willst du die ganze Nacht hier so liegen bleiben?~

Aiden: Du.....Bitte fickt mich endlich!

Damien: Na geht doch~

Joardi: War doch nicht so schwer Aiden~

Geschockt hören Clara und T-Bone zu. Bevor Aiden die Chance hat ihnen was anderes zu sagen muss er schmerzlich spüren wie Jordie sein Glied mit Gewalt in seinen Anal drückt. Einen Moment bleibt ihm die Luft weg.

Aiden: AAAaahh!!...

Noch bevor Aiden mehr seiner Stimme raus lassen kann kriegt er wieder Damiens Glied in den Hals. Ohne Rücksicht auf ihn stoßen beide zu. Deutlich merkt er es, aber durch die Vorbereitung schmerzt es kaum körperlich. Die Erniedrigung verletzt ihn eher im Innern. Jedes Mal spürt er nur zu gut, wie sie in ihn dringen und kann sich nicht wehren. Seinen Körper macht es nur umso kribbeliger und heißer. Sein Verstand wird total blank und er merkt nicht mehr viel außer dem Sex. Sein Glied fühlt sich langsam an als würde es gleich platzen, was ihm zusätzlich Schmerzen bereitet. Das bleibt so bis Jordi es ihm schneller besorgt und sich dann tief in ihn drückt um zu kommen. Nur zu gut spürt er die warme Flüssigkeit in sich, ebenso wie den nachlassenden Druck. Damien hatte sich wieder in seinem Mund erlöst und kaum wie der Kabelbinder eine Fingerbreite gelockert ist spritzt Aiden auch ab. Sein warmes Sperma landet auf seinem eigenen Bauch und leicht auch auf der Brust. Es hatte sich viel angestaut und als die Männer endlich einen Moment von ihm ablassen liegt er ruhig auf dem Gras und holt schwer Luft. Viel Zeit zum verschnaufen bleibt ihm nicht. Gerade genug um zu sehen wie Damien und Jordi die Plätze tauschen und ihn auf dem Bauch Positionieren. Im nächsten Moment wird er schon durch Damien von hinten genommen und sein Kopf runter in Jordis Schoss gedrückt. Derweil T-Bone den Ton weit genug runter gedreht hat um das Leid seines Freundes so wenig es geht zu hören.


	6. Neue Hoffnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tapfer greift Kenney ein~

Noch während Aiden die zweite Runde über sich ergehen lassen muss findet Clara heraus wo er ist. Sofort fahren sie und T-Bone hin. Auch wenn dieser kein so großer Freund von Action, Einbruch und Schießereien ist geht er zum Gebäude, während Clara das Hacken übernimmt und weiter das Handy abhört. Noch während sich T-Bone Schritt für Schritt zum Stockwerk hocharbeitet wo Aiden ist werden Damien und Jordi mit ihrem Ex-Partner fertig. Seine Klamotten landet im Zimmer, durch das sie gegangen sind um auf die Terrasse zu kommen, auf dem Boden und Aiden auf dem Bett. Seine Handgelenke sind inzwischen wieder gefesselt.

Damien: Lassen wir ihn hier, weit kommt er so nicht.

Zustimmend nickt Jordi und sie gehen raus. Knapp entringt T-Bone dem Schicksal in die beiden Männer zu laufen. Erst als sie weg sind und die Luft rein schleicht er zu der Tür aus der sie kamen. Die Überwachungskameras hat Clara übernommen. Da die Tür unverschlossen ist kommt er einfach rein und schließt die Tür schnell, aber leise, hinter sich.

T-Bone: ....Oh man Aiden...shit, hätten wir besser aufgepasst.

Leise fluchend geht er zum Bett und haut Aiden leicht auf die Wangen, bis der ihn ansieht. Unter Mühe hilft er ihm beim aufsitzen, löst den Kabelbinder und zieht ihn mit an.

T-Bone: Sowas fällt eigentlich nicht unter meinen Job als Hacker. Das ist gegen meine Natur.

Aiden: ....danke T-Bone..

T-Bone: Dank mir erst, wenn wir lebend hier raus sind.

Einen Arm von Aiden legt er sich über die Schulter und stützt ihn. Vorsichtig geht er mit ihm raus und braucht viel Kraft um Aiden auf den Beinen zu halten. Clara bleibt mit den Kameras auf ihnen. Ein paar Mal versteckt er sich mit Aiden in anderen Räumen oder unter der Treppe, bis sie endlich den Hinterausgang erreichen. Beim Auto setzt er Aiden rein und lässt sich erschöpft auf den Sitz daneben fallen.

Clara: Kennst du Jemanden der dich behandeln kann Pearce?

Aiden: ....nein..Niemand..

T-Bone: Nicht Mal wen wo wir dich lassen können,abgesehen von deiner Bude?

Aiden: ....nur meine Schwester.

Widerwillig sagt er ihnen die Adresse. Eigentlich will er Nicole nicht in seine Angelegenheiten rein ziehen, aber sollte mit ihm doch noch was sein nach der kalten Sextour auf der Terrasse könnte sie sich besser um ihn kümmern als Clara und T-Bone. Vor dem Haus angekommen knackt Clara leicht das Schloss vom Haus. Es widerstrebt Aiden ins Haus seiner Schwester einzubrechen, allerdings ist es bereits mitten in der Nacht und er hat keinen Schlüssel. Auf der Couch legt T-Bone Aiden ab und schaut zu Clara, bis oben das Licht angeht. Clara geht in den Flur und schaut zu Nicky, die oben an der Treppe steht.

Clara:Schrei bitte nicht. Wir haben deinen Bruder dabei.

Nicky: ...Aiden? Was ist mit ihm??

Erschrocken kommt sie sofort runter. Im Wohnzimmer schaut sie erst zu T-Bone dann zu Aiden und geht zu ihm. Leicht streichelt sie ihm über die Wange. Seine Kappe hat T-Bone in der Hand.

Nicky: ....was hast du jetzt wieder gemacht...ich habe dich so oft gewarnt es sein zu lassen..

Aiden: Entschuldige Nicky.

Leicht umarmt sie ihn und ist mehr als froh das es Aiden nun gut geht, dann schaut sie zu T-Bone und Clara. Zu ihrer Sicherheit erzählen sie ihr nur das es ein Problem gab und nicht was wirklich alles passiert ist. Während Nicky kurz hoch geht reden die Drei unten leise. Clara ist der Meinung das Damien und Jordi sicher nicht mehr im Gebäude sind, falls sie Wissen das Aiden weg ist. Selbst wenn nicht, bis Aiden wieder fit ist werden sie weg sein und damit verwischt ihre Spur wieder.

Aiden: Wir finden sie wieder.

Clara: Du erholst dich erstmal.

Sie hat Aidens Schlüssel in der Hand und T-Bone gibt ihm die Kappe. Wie Nicky wieder runter kommt verabschieden sie sich. Ausnahmsweise lässt sie ihren Bruder auf der Couch schlafen, wofür sie ihm noch eine dünne Decke gibt.

Nicky: Es wäre mir lieber wenn du dich aus den gefährlichen Sachen raus hältst..

Aiden: Ich beschütze euch nur. Und das werde ich immer.

Nicky:Ja.

Etwas kuschelt sie sich an ihn und ist trotz der Strapazen des öfteren froh das sie Aiden hat.


	7. Die Suche geht weiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaaa ganz kurz das Ende haltXD

Nachdem er sich erholt hat macht sich Aiden wieder auf den Weg. Sein Ziel bleibt das gleiche, doch nun hat er zwei Feinde vor denen er auf der Hut sein muss.


End file.
